


Everybody Wants to Rule The World

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake makes Clarke Griffin an offer she can't refuse. Or can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to Rule The World

Clarke’s lost count of the amount of hours she’s been up. Some kind of sickness has started plaguing the 100, and even with the few she’s managed to train in medical, there still aren’t enough people to help. She’s dead tired, and she just wants to rest, but every five seconds there’s another emergency. 

Someone’s fever’s gone up.  
Someone’s started coughing blood.   
There aren’t enough medicinal herbs.   
It’s barely the second week of winter, and Clarke will be surprised if they make it to the third. She stands outside the tent they’ve made into a makeshift hospital. She hears a voice say, “You look like hell.”   
Clarke glances behind her and see’s Bellamy coming towards her with a flask of water. “Here, you need this more than I do,” he says.   
She takes a sip, and then hands it back to him. She hears someone starting a coughing fit, and is about to go back when Bellamy puts a hand on her shoulder. “You should get some sleep, Clarke,” he tells her.

“I couldn’t sleep now even if I wanted to. There’s too much going on. I have to——“  
“You won’t be much good if you don’t know what you’re doing. Get some sleep,” he orders again.   
Clarke says, “Someone will come find me.”  
“Not if you’re in my tent, they won’t,” he assures her.

 

She starts to object, thinking of a million reasons why this is a bad idea, but Bellamy just grabs her by the hand and starts leading her to his tent.   
Monty passes by them on his way to the medical center with more of his moonshine so that it can be used to sanitize things. He shoots them a strange look, and Clarke feels her face heating up. “See,” she hisses, “bad idea.”   
Bellamy grins back at her. “Afraid that people will talk, Princess?”  
Clarke rolls her eyes. “Well it’s not like we’ve exchanged friendship bracelets, Bellamy.”   
He ignores her as he pushes open the flap to his tent, waiting for her to go inside. “Got news for you, Princess, people are already talking. Now get in the damn tent.”   
She glares, but the idea of sleep is far too good to pass up. “Fine,” she relents, “but only because I’m tired.”   
He grins, and leaves her alone. She lies on the makeshift bed, and then curls up in the animal furs. Clarke falls into a deep slumber easily, her body so tired from exhaustion that staying up isn’t even possible once she is lying down.   
In the morning, Clarke wakes up to the sound of birds singing. But it isn’t the birds singing that startles her. It’s the fact that there’s a now shirtless, and incredibly warm Bellamy Blake next to her.   
She tries to get up, but Bellamy’s arm is wrapped around her tightly and his grip is too strong. “Bellamy,” she hisses, “Bellamy.”   
He wakes up abruptly, and stares down at her with a grin on his face like this is a normal thing. “Hey, Clarke.”   
She glares. “Don’t you ‘hey Clarke’ me. What the hell are you doing on top of me?”   
“Well, it is my bed,” he explains, “and beds are generally used for sleeping…”   
“I know what they’re used for!” she hisses. “We didn’t….I mean…I was tired last night but…”   
Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Relax, Princess. Nothing happened. But I’m game if you are.”   
Clarke sighs. “Thanks but no thanks. I’ve got more important things to do, like check on patients. Now are you going to let me go so I can do my job or what?”   
Bellamy stares straight at her, like he’s seen her naked, even though Clarke knows that’s impossible. Then he rolls over to his side, his dark hair a mess, looking ridiculously good for someone that just woke up. Clarke can feel herself blushing, but she manages to stand.   
Just as she’s about to go, the tent flap opens revealing Octavia. “Hey Bel, Jasper, Monty and I are going to——“Octavia stops dead when she see’s Clarke standing in the tent, and her eyes widen. “Holy shit!”   
Clarke starts shaking her head immediately. “Octavia, it’s really not what you think it is.”   
The brunette raises an eyebrow, and smirks as she says, “Really? Because it looks like Jasper owes me a day’s rations. I knew it was only a matter of time before all of that leadership partner bull shit turned into something. Way to go, Bel! You finally slept with someone decent for a change.”   
Bellamy smiles from where he is still laying in bed. “Oh, she’s more than decent, sis.”   
Octavia wrinkles her nose, but shoots Clarke a smile. Clarke tries to tell the other girl that her brother is a lying asshole, but doesn’t get a chance because she’s already out of the tent leaving the two of them alone.   
When she is gone, she glares over her shoulder at Bellamy. He is still lounging there half naked, without a care in the world. She stands over him, and says, “You had better give me one good reason not to punch you in the face.”   
He stands up, and the blanket falls from him. Clarke wishes that he were laying back down. Bellamy Blake standing up, half shirtless, is a sight that makes her heart race even though she wishes it wouldn’t.   
She has patients to get back to, and a rumor to squash. His looking like that isn’t helping her get either thing accomplished. She decides that maybe it’s better not to argue with him, but before she turns to go he catches her by the arm.   
“Come on, Griffin,” he says, calling her by her last name which sounds foreign coming from him. “What are you scared of?”   
“I’m not scared of anything,” she retorts.   
“Then why not just give in?” He suggests.   
“Shooting you is still an option,” Clarke reminds him, “I do know how to handle a gun now. Excuse me; I’ve got patients to see.” She steps out of the tent, only to find Jasper and Monty there waiting.   
Jasper groans. “Clarke! Damn it! I’m gonna starve for two days now.”   
“Told ya, man,” says Monty with a smile, “girls always like the crazy ones.”   
Bellamy steps out from the tent as if on cue, and puts his shirt on. “I prefer the term badass.”   
Clarke groans, and goes off to the hospital tents. As she’s walking though, she notices people looking at her differently. Being that she is the one that can save their asses; she’s used to the others looking at her with respect. Now, there is something different in their eyes: just a hint of fear. People think she’s sharing Bellamy Blake’s bed, and somehow, that means something to them.   
When she goes into the hospital tent, she intends to head for Miller, who came down with the sickness first. She’s stopped by Finn, who grabs her by the wrist, and asks, “So is it true?”   
She pulls her hand away. “Is what true?”   
“You and Bellamy,” he says.   
Something about the question sets her on edge, and Clarke grits her teeth. “No. No, I’m not doing this. You of all people…you don’t get to ask that.”   
He winces. “I’m just looking out for you, Clarke.”   
“Well I’ve got news for you, Finn. I don’t need looking after. I can take care of myself.”   
“That’s right,” says a voice from behind, “believe it or not, Spacewalker, the girl holds her own. Now, where do you need me, Princess?”   
She knows without looking that it’s Bellamy, and she can’t help but smile a little at the dumbstruck look on Finn’s face. “Go check on Monroe, I’m going to go check on Miller.” She brushes past Finn, and gets to work.   
Clarke spends the day going from sick bed, to sick bed. The whole time, Bellamy follows and helps. At one point while she is giving one of the younger kids an herbal remedy she’s made herself, and their hands graze each other. He stares straight at her, but she breaks the gaze.   
When she finishes her rounds, she exits the tent, and Bellamy, of course, follows. “You can’t avoid me forever, you know,” he says.   
“I can try,” she tells him through gritted teeth.   
She starts walking, and he walks with her. She has no idea where his sudden interest comes from. The only real interest he has ever shown in her was that time he tried to kill her, but now he has no problem with the world believing they’re fucking. “Is this a game to you?” she asks finally. “Do you just like pissing me off?”   
Bellamy stops, puts his hands on his hips, and she becomes aware of just how much he towers over her. “I don’t think you understand: it’s always going to be a game when someone is interested in you.”   
She raises an eyebrow. “What on earth are you talking about?”   
“There’s a chain of command here, Clarke. Right now it’s you and me. But if Spacewalker or someone else makes you go weak in the knees, I’m going to lose a little bit of that command,” he says, “and there’s no way in hell I’m going to let my command get taken away. You said once you needed me. Well, I need you too, Princess.”   
She can’t help but laugh. Maybe it’s because she’s tired, or stressed, but Bellamy’s speech is the funniest damn thing she’s heard in a while. It’s only when she notices the serious look on his face that she stops. “Bellamy, is that your way of asking me to rule the world with you?”   
He grins. “Well, in a manner of speaking.”   
She rolls her eyes skywards. “Next time you want to confess your feelings to a girl, just go pick her some flowers or something.”   
Bellamy’s face falls. “That’s not a no, is it?”   
Clarke shrugs. “No.”   
“Then is that a yes?”   
She doesn’t answer, but keeps on walking.   
Bellamy follows after her. “Hey Princess, c’mon now. You can’t just leave someone hanging like that when they offer you the world.”   
Clarke only smiles in reply, enjoying making him nervous. People are staring at them as they walk through camp again, and she gives him and everybody else her answer by going to his tent. She wakes up with Bellamy wrapped around her the next morning, and smiles as she thinks back on his words from earlier. It isn’t that he offered her the world; it’s that he offered himself.   
Fin.


End file.
